


Hassle

by WaspAnon



Series: Skelepreg drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaspAnon/pseuds/WaspAnon
Summary: Gaster might be getting in over his head with this one





	

Gaster sat down heavily with a groan, rubbing his skull. Why did he think he could do this, again? How in the world was he going to handle two baby bones when they were both here when he could barely handle one while pregnant with the second. It’d taken a crossword puzzle, a junior jumble, AND two stories before Sans had agreed to take his nap and by then, Gaster wanted a nap for himself!

Looking down at himself, at the large swell of his belly, his hands went from rubbing at his skull to cradling it. He only had a little under two months to go before his second child was due to arrive and, if he was being honest with himself, he was a little nervous about it. Certainly, at least, this child was going to arrive into the world much more smoothly than their older brother. He shuddered at the memory, the cracks in his skull, in his soul, aching at the phantom pains of the remembered trauma. Yes, this child would definitely be brought into the world better than he’d brought in Sans.

Lifting up his thick turtleneck, he observed the soul of his second child behind the thick membrane of his ectostomach. Beyond the deep royal purple of his magic color, he could see hints of the child’s own magic color and his best guess was a yellow or orange color.

Though it pained him to think about and acknowledge it, the Royal Scientist hadn’t even realized Sans had been growing within him until it had been far, far too late. Sans had paid the price for his negligence and even today, his nearly nonexistent HP showed it. With this second child, the moment he’d been aware of them he’d been hyper vigilant in making sure they got all they needed. Gaster couldn’t help but grin when he felt the active ‘kicks’ and movements from them. It eased his fears that he was doing things correctly whenever he felt them moving around.

_‘Happy! Warm, Safe, Love.’_

Gaster was _also_ certain that his second child was already that happiest, most upbeat child he’d ever met in his long life, and they hadn’t even been born yet! He sent echoes of the same emotions back to the child, a yawn escaping him. Sans would be sleeping for at least two hours, there was no harm in him doing the same. He leaned back against the couch, arms still cradling his baby belly.

He was certain it would be a hassle to take care of two baby bones at once but he was equally certain that it would definitely be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, feedback, or wish to read more of what I've written before it's put up on AO3, feel free to check my writing tag over at thewaspanon.tumblr.com


End file.
